


红茶与酒

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, 利威尔 - Freeform, 原著背景, 双人相关, 如果有cp倾向是明利, 粮食文, 阿尔敏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 利威尔眨了眨眼——通常，这用来缓解对当前状况的猝不及防。两分钟前，艾伦·耶格尔闯入他的办公室，站姿笔挺，面容严肃，宣布有一件急切、紧迫且至关重要的事必须向他汇报。
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Levi
Kudos: 6





	红茶与酒

*

利威尔眨了眨眼——通常，这用来缓解对当前状况的猝不及防。

两分钟前，艾伦·耶格尔闯入他的办公室，站姿笔挺，面容严肃，宣布有一件急切、紧迫且至关重要的事必须向他汇报。

利威尔过去的认知里，艾伦秉性诚实，且对兵团事物格外认真，如果艾伦宣称某件事紧迫，那么它多半真的紧迫至极。利威尔沉默地点点头，抬起专注的眼睛，表面上——事实上心里也同样的，做好了倾听突发且严重的坏消息的准备，毕竟，没人能低估十几岁士兵们的破坏力。

因而在艾伦大声宣布“爱尔敏已经好几天吃不进饭！”的时刻，利威尔实实在在地愣了几秒。

“不仅如此，”艾伦气愤且诚恳地补充，“他已经好几天睡不着觉了！”

利威尔与艾伦不含半分捉弄的郑重双眼对视几秒，立刻，毫不客气地给对方小腿来了一脚，“是我看起来像个老妈妈，还是爱尔敏像宝宝？这种事情为什么要和我汇报？”

——居然还宣称紧迫、至关重要，耶格尔何时学会了面不改色谎报军情！

艾伦绝不认错，和军事法庭那次一样，他不放过在任何不妙的时机为自己辩护的机会，“体力不足的情况下进行巨人化实验，对实验对象本人和相关参与人员都很危险！”完美照搬韩吉团长两年前的硬质化实验报告。“况且那家伙还参与那么多会议和文件工作，您真的不怕出纰漏吗？”

至少耶格尔的辩解本领比军事法庭时进步一些，但是——

“我仍看不出这有什么和我汇报的必要，”利威尔说，他有点不相信需要专门和艾伦指出这一点，“你们难道搞不定他吗？”

方才还理直气壮的耶格尔挠了挠头，有些心虚“我们几个不行。”他最后大方承认，身经百战的104期，作为西根希纳英雄的利威尔班，搞不定一个与战场和设备无关的小问题。

“为什么？我以为你才是同期生里最不服管教的。”

“您说话不动听，长官，但我不和你辩驳结论的正确性。至于爱尔敏的问题，这个……”耶格尔的语气相当挫败，倒是少见，巨人大军也不曾打击他的斗志，“他理解我们的担忧——尤其是三笠从来不会从脸上隐藏情绪——所以他会在我们在场时咽下每一口食物，哪怕他艰难移动的喉咙像是他的仇敌。如果不是我很不幸地撞见他悄悄呕吐的时刻，我会以为我们成功了。”

“好吧，”利威尔承认，“这不太妙。”

“对吧！而且他睡不着觉，不管是睁着眼睛还是闭着眼睛……他好久没剪刘海了不是吗？因为如果样貌不齐整，您就会懒得注意他，就不会批评他的黑眼圈——它们太吓人了！像烧黑的两坨灰。”

“不像话。”

艾伦忙不迭地点头。

“我是说阿诺德，”利威尔朝天翻白眼，“身为士兵任性糟蹋自己身体是极不负责的表现。”

耶格尔又立刻摇摇头，“您得相信我，”艾伦说，“爱尔敏比任何人都想改变这状况，他在真心实意寻求帮助。您知道，他很少在求人帮忙这方面主动开口，所以我们全都乐意帮忙。”

据艾伦汇报，在萨沙的提议下，尼科洛先后令阿诺德见到了海鲜、甜品和各色浓汤，这次尝试持续了四天，最终在爱尔敏看到食物就抿紧嘴巴，冲出屋子的狼狈身影里告终。爱尔敏满怀愧疚地表示，“请一定要转告尼科洛，他的食物美味极了，但是抱歉，我的胃已经不听大脑使唤。”

康尼加入行动，他像个猎人，等待时机，在爱尔敏因实验累得气喘吁吁的时刻，稳准狠地将压缩军粮塞进对方吞吐空气的嘴巴里。好吧，这行动除了差点噎死与一阵猛咳之外什么也没得到。

最后希尔基斯坦也来帮忙，他在夜里爬向爱尔敏的床铺，打横压在对方被子上，试图用无可动弹的压力坠沉对方眼皮，他第二天醒来时依然见到一对浓厚的黑眼圈。

“总之，我们全部失败了。”艾伦总结，“所以我只能和您汇报，请您务必解决这件事。”

“不……你还是没懂，”利威尔再次提醒，他已经对艾伦自己发现逻辑漏洞不抱希望了，“你们解决不了这件事，和，我能解决它，有什么联系？”

“哦，是这样，”艾伦开始复述放牛女王的细致分析，“睡眠质量总会影响食欲，爱尔敏陷入重度失眠比他吃不下饭更早，因此，只要能让他睡着，就能从根源上解决问题。”

“……所以？”

“爱尔敏说过，即使在夜里闭着眼睛也会清醒到天明——我认为这表示，他靠自己的力量肯定睡不着，因此，只能借助外力。”艾伦抬起一双沉痛的眼睛，喉咙坚定地完成一次吞咽，郑重其事地开口，“请您把他揍晕。”

“哈？”

“不会太困难的，对付他，您一拳就够了。”

不，先不说外力帮助为什么一定是揍晕，即便是这种方式——“你们来不就行了？”

“我不和他打架！”艾伦瞪大眼睛，难以置信长官竟会如此发问，“我绝不打他！三笠也下不了手，就连让也是。”

“……那么是什么让你认为我一定会揍他啊臭小子。”

“呃，很简单，”耶格尔决定坦诚，“第一，疼痛是最好的教训，第二，您眼里我们几个全都一样？……都是兵崽子？”

利威尔张正要开口，不巧地，他拒绝的话语被佐耶团长撞开门的声音憋死在喉咙里。找到救星的艾伦当机立断向团长汇报，耶格尔与韩吉迅速达成一致，利威尔接到一条奇特的指令：揍晕爱尔敏·阿诺德。

或许这任务听起来实在太奇怪了，韩吉补充，“或者用其他方法，总之，你要让小朋友好好睡觉。”

利威尔闷在办公室里整整一个下午。

当然不是说他在为如何哄小朋友睡觉苦恼——英明严谨的兵士长听取关于下属睡眠质量大危机的报告后，第一时间将爱尔敏经手整理与协助书写的文件从头到尾检查一遍，仅仅这一工作就耗费了将近一个下午。

幸运的是，爱尔敏的协助工作完成得非常漂亮，即使睡眠告罄，文件也没有半点纰漏。不幸的是，他的失眠状况令兵士长花费大量时间检查已完成的工作，这与在所有事情中叫上阿诺德是为了节省时间的目的截然相反。

晚餐后，兵士长为检查工作花去的时间感到郁闷，开始认真思考如何解决爱尔敏的失眠问题。

艾伦提出的办法虽然简单粗暴，却相当可行。

利威尔有绝对的自信可以一拳将爱尔敏揍到不省人事，三拳揍到昏迷三天，但是——那样一张拥有柔软金刘海和蓝蓝圆眼睛的脸，确实不该用来挨揍，更何况无辜的阿诺德没做任何值得挨揍的事。他几乎是利威尔手下最听话最好用的一士兵，这一点在兵团从王政府中逃难的那段日子里体现得淋漓尽致。

利威尔不认为自己能蛮不讲理到对又乖又优秀的小士兵一顿胖揍，这意味着他必须寻找别的方法了。

一般情况下，爱尔敏晚间会留在韩吉的办公室里帮工，兵士长的办公室是爱尔敏从团长办公室回到士兵宿舍的必经之地。某种意义上讲，长官办公室是埋伏猎物的绝佳陷阱，利威尔毫无疑问是一名合格的猎手。

寻找诱饵的兵士长翻出一罐珍藏已久的高档红茶。

利威尔的认知里，食欲不振的人或许会拒绝肉食、主食，并在油汪汪的视觉冲击下更加厌食，却不一定会拒绝饮品，特别是红茶——这样一种以其浓郁特别的香气征服人类的饮品，他还没在调查兵团里碰到不喜欢红茶的士兵，昔日的同僚总是向他存放茶罐的橱柜投以羡慕的注视。

他决定用红茶诱那小子上钩，想想吧，幽暗的走廊上，疲倦到站不稳的小士兵，长官温暖的办公室里传来浓郁的红茶香气，在必经之路上钻进鼻子……那小子运气太好了，连利威尔自己也有点羡慕。

利威尔左手边摆放茶罐，右手边展开笔记工整的《红茶花宝典》，等茶叶在水中散开，注入牛奶，放入砂糖，奶油，啊，热腾腾的、甘甜又浓厚的香气，足以令任何人在茶香四溢的门边停下脚步。

他好巧不巧地想起，爱尔敏会在尼科洛的顶级料理面前犯恶心，这意味着此刻的茶香可能过于甜腻。

是个不怎么愉快的认知，出于稳妥的考虑（主要是避免呕吐物），他应当重新泡一壶茶，但浪费高档红茶是绝对无法原谅的，利威尔默默倒了一杯又一杯，批阅文件与报告书的同时，自己受用了此份皇家奶茶。

现在利威尔开始泡第二壶，少放砂糖，奶油，但牛奶仍然大量，他隐约记得韩吉提过，热牛奶利于助眠，当然，在茶叶面前显得没那么有说服力。利威尔的打算很简单：吸引晕乎乎的小士兵走近来喝杯茶，没有人能拒绝热茶，只要爱尔敏能顺利喝下东西，就有顺利吃东西的一天。至于睡觉……他相信小士兵在长官眼前一定会拼命入眠，要是办不到，揍上一拳也不是不行。

第二壶红茶香气四溢，浓郁的甜味中含有独特的苦涩，但……利威尔皱眉，他不记得阿诺德对甜食抱有多么浓厚的兴趣，至少比不上布劳斯。或许不应该放奶油，砂糖的量也该减半，这么想着，长叹一声的兵士长开始应付第二壶红茶。

现在，利威尔开始泡第三壶茶，他的心情糟糕透了。

爱尔敏·阿诺德，头一个获得利威尔兵长亲自为其泡茶三次的殊荣，并对此毫无察觉的，吃不进饭睡不着觉的小笨蛋，浪费了长官下午和晚上的时间，还害得长官获得一个撑得发胀的胃，利威尔现在认为阿诺德长了一张欠揍的脸了。

第三壶茶，只放了牛奶和一些砂糖，涩与甜融合得恰到好处，甚至苦味还多了一点点，或许对于厌食的人来说正合适。

利威尔相信那小家伙会被香味引过来，如果没有，他就把阿诺德拎进来，灌杯茶，再一拳揍晕。

你应该再走几步——爱尔敏告诫自己——至少不该站在这。

可他动不了了，双手撑膝停在兵士长的办公室门外，顶一颗晕乎乎乱哄哄的脑袋，一根被茶香吸引的鼻子，揣一个饿到鸣叫的胃。他的胃可太难伺候了，自从大脑抗议接纳睡眠，那可怜的永远饥饿的胃便在翻腾中接纳物又吐出食物，他的喉咙也刺痛着。

他不该停下，还有太多事要做，至少要爬回宿舍床上，闭上眼睛尝试睡眠，可茶香勾动鼻翼，鼻腔撬动胃部，饥饿的胃部叫嚣着向往，恶心还远未来临，这难得的片刻时光过于幸福，他只想抱着正常进食的幻象多呆几秒。没关系，只需要一会儿，他只需要一点时间调整状态，迈开懒惰的腿——

门开了。

利威尔抱起双臂，半低着头，阴郁而不耐地瞧着他，“你，给我进来。”

……

长官办公室的壁炉烧得很旺，爱尔敏被安置在一张舒适的座椅上，椅背宽阔，坐垫柔软。他手捧一杯热气腾腾的红茶，即使不懂品茶，也能从香气中猜出，这是高档货，光滑细致的茶杯也价格不菲。

爱尔敏拿不准是否该享用这突如其来的馈赠，他不记得自己帮过兵士长什么重要到足以泡茶相谢的大忙。小士兵安安静静，是个捧茶的呆瓜，炉火照得他的圆脸蛋红彤彤的。

他收到利威尔略微颦眉额的快速一瞥，凭作战直觉，立刻顺从地喝了口茶。“谢谢您的款待，”爱尔敏说，真心实意地，“非常美味。”茶水平安流过喉咙，走向胃，疯狂叫嚣的胃目前在热茶的浇灌下安然熟睡，这比什么都令人感动，糟糕的身体在状况是阿诺德最为厌恶且无能为力的事，长官的红茶给予了他难得的片刻安抚。然而，小士兵仍睁着一双疑惑的大眼睛，“可您为什么……？”

“你做得够多了，”利威尔凭借对青春期男孩们的粗浅了解，迅速判断，还是不要出卖艾伦的好，“你又要开会，又要进行实验，如果一个人同时成为智囊和战斗力，他值得任何额外奖励。”

爱尔敏似乎又道了一声谢，又或许没有，利威尔听不清那小子咕哝一句什么，没等他闹明白，小士兵静止不动了。爱尔敏半低着头，双眼直勾勾盯住桌面，鼻头放松，双唇微张，茶杯还捧在手里，但手的主人早就忘了。利威尔知道金发蘑菇有一个聪明脑瓜——艾伦和韩吉都没少和他念叨。此刻这小士兵神情呆滞、沉默地坐在他对面，他却几乎能从那双茫然的眼睛和半低的头颅边听到声音，是思绪碰撞的混乱嗡嗡声，在那颗不大的脑袋里疯狂跑动，令头皮变烫，指不定什么时候把头发也烫掉一些。

“喂，”利威尔打断沉浸思考的小士兵，主要是怕小家伙撒了茶，“你在想什么？”

爱尔敏一惊，“抱歉！我……我太不礼貌了。”

“那不重要，你在想什么？”

“我并不想继续思考，”爱尔敏说，是利威尔完全没预料到的苦闷语气，“我只想歇一会儿，好好睡一觉，可我的脑子和耳朵不听使唤。我坐在这，右耳是韩吉团长的实验总结，左耳是火车轨道和冰爆石研究，头顶上是艾伦在讲话，它们全都响着，但我一个信息也抓不住，我……只想让这些停下。”

“你那小脑瓜里一直是这些吗？”

“……不全是，夜里我躺下的时候，它们变成了纯粹的鸣笛声，从右耳穿过大脑，从左耳弹回来。”

“所以，”利威尔稍稍动了动腰，令椅子发出一点声响，同时双肘戳在桌面上，十指在鼻尖前交叉。老实说，这是他的每一位上司都喜欢在得出重大结论时做的动作，煞有介事而且做作，他突然也想试一试，反正爱尔敏是个从不多嘴的家伙。

爱尔敏想了想，谨慎地点头，“大概是的。我不确定是否什么时候错过了身体的临界点，我可回头撰写一份检讨书，但是，”他的双眉无精打采地耷拉着，“我困极了，困到头痛，却睡不着，饿极了，饿到胃疼，却吃不了东西……我厌恶这种状况。”

“而你的伙伴，他们理解不了。”

“他们在努力尝试，但，”爱尔敏犹豫一会儿，还是继续说道，“让只需要训练指挥官的技能，艾伦确实在进行更高强度的巨人化训练，但他没有那么多的会议要开。我并没有想强调自己有多特殊，这是不负责任的——”

“可现实就是这么回事。”利威尔帮他把话说完，谦虚温和的阿诺德永远不愿意亲自承认这一点，他一定会缀上无数个“但是”，以证明自己只是普通士兵的一员。

“我理解你。”兵士长说，“真的，想一想吧，过去我作为讨伐数最高的战斗力和兵营的长官，数不清的体能监训、会议和应酬，还有该死的文件批阅。累过头之后，即使你再想休息，身体也达不到休息状态，这我经历过。”

“那么，”一股同病相怜的亲切感令爱尔敏的眼睛闪闪发光，“您有好的解决办法吗？”

“我记得并不清楚。”

“果然，”爱尔敏轻声说，视线向长官的身侧瞟去，“如果您愿意，您可以帮帮我。”

“嗯？”

爱尔敏下定决心，“您可以把我揍晕，这一定可行。”

利威尔总算明白为什么这家伙会和艾伦成为朋友了，两个一根筋的小混蛋，

“啧，学会给长官组织语言的时间啊，金发蘑菇。”利威尔叹了一声，“我虽然记不清楚，但有一点我是记得。”他瞟向爱尔敏的茶杯，扬了扬下巴，“没人能拒绝红茶，正是这东西帮我解乏，至于我到底怎么睡着……”他想不起来，便跳过这一部分，“总之，这东西是个良好开端。”

感谢阿诺德是如此听话，不像韩吉喜欢捉弄人，也不像艾伦总是耳背，用不着他把胡乱的劝导理由重复第二遍，爱尔敏将茶杯捧到嘴边，缓慢而认真地享受长官的一番好意。

……

幸运的是，爱尔敏总算喝完了一整杯红茶，且半个小时过去了，并没有呕吐迹象。能喝进东西，就有吃进东西的可能性，利威尔想得不错，但是——

小士兵笔直地坐在椅子上，双眼闭着，嘴巴大涨，脖子与肩膀僵硬成不自然的角度，忽而晃了晃，眼皮抬了半秒又再度合上，肩膀仍僵硬着，脖子却歪了歪，脑袋垂下去。

这小子终于要睡着了，虽然利威尔完全闹不明白茶水为什么会令人犯困，或许是牛奶预备炉火早就了奇迹，但这小子太拘谨了，不愿在长官面前不尊重地睡大觉，正滑稽地坐着打盹。

利威尔很想和那小子说趴桌子上睡吧，或者用一旁的折叠床，反正他自己晚上还有的是工作要忙，顾不上睡觉，但他又怕一说话，把这家伙惊醒了，他就再也睡不着了。兵士长比任何人都清楚，累过头的时候，身体自发出现的且能够实现的额困倦是多么来之不易。

利威尔阴郁地盯住坐直身体打盹的小士兵，仍在纠结要不要帮对方调整睡姿。他发现爱尔敏是个麻烦，小脑瓜里装了一堆用不到的体贴和细心，于是利威尔不好上拳也不好上脚，只得陪着对方一起纠结。

终于，随着一声轻响，爱尔敏的头颅砸向办公桌，柔软的金发包裹脑袋，铺展成杂乱的一滩，呼吸均匀，双目紧闭，并没有醒来。至于茶杯和茶托——十几分钟前，感受到困倦来袭，怕自己砸到桌子的爱尔敏早把它们推远了。利威尔盯着睡着的爱尔敏瞧了瞧，所以他说什么来着，这小子脑袋里全是用不着的体贴和细心。

现在兵士长陷入了新的纠结，给阿诺德披一件军大衣，还是把人赶到床上去。

理论上，床铺上度过的夜间失眠最为舒适高效，可同样的，他把人叫醒后，或许小家伙再也睡不着了。这倒也不难解决，揍晕就行，可那实在是讨人喜欢的部下，不该无辜挨揍。就只披一件军大衣好了，但利威尔又没那么情愿让阿诺德第二天脖子痛肩膀酸。

他早该知道，爱尔敏·阿诺德，踹不得揍不动的听话士兵，是个麻烦。

最终利威尔选了个最令自己省事的办法，他给爱尔敏披了一件军大衣，并挪远了自己的椅子，在桌子的最角落里办公，坚决不再向小士兵那里瞟上一眼。阿诺德就是睡成面瘫也与他无关。

……

三个小时过去，给钢笔换新墨水时，利威尔突然意识到哪里不一样。

“你醒了多久？”

“不久。呃，三分钟？”小士兵有一双澄澈到得天独厚的蓝眼睛，未来只要好好使用，即使是撒谎也会显得无比真诚。

“那么，”利威尔推远墨水，“你有两个选择，一，再睡一会儿，这次你可以用床，二，顶着一头冷风冲回宿舍，你选哪个？”

利威尔相信，即便是笨蛋也知道哪个选项舒服。

“我可以帮您整理文件？”爱尔敏小心建议。

好极了，他没见过白天当被压榨的苦力还不够，夜晚还要继续的。利威尔从鼻尖哼出一声“请便”，并不打算拒绝，反正以阿诺德的性子，长官在一旁办公，他也不可能安心睡觉。

爱尔敏投入到熟练的文件协助工作中。

有人帮忙的感觉真不赖，但利威尔再次抬起头，盯着爱尔敏看，他一对眉毛拧得那么紧，以至于小士兵立刻停下手，怀疑文件整理工作出现了大失误。“兵长？”

“太长了。”利威尔宣布，一定如此，一定是爱尔敏及肩的头发太长了，刘海也太长了，软软乎乎像个姑娘，才让他不好下手揍——明明揍一拳是解决问题最简单的办法。

“兵长？什么太长了？这份报告书太长——”

没等爱尔敏问完，利威尔站在他身后，按住他的脑袋，把他转了个方向，踢过一只垃圾桶。

“……兵长？”

“头发太长了，傻子，现在给我闭上眼睛。”

不得不说，长官的理发水平不错，至少一点也不疼。爱尔敏眨眨眼，镜子被利威尔怼到他鼻尖上，他的新发型很利落，短了不少，后脑的金发只在耳后一点点了——不得不说，很有利威尔兵士长的推头发风格。

“还满意吗？”

“是的……”

“那就好，”利威尔按住爱尔敏的脑袋，把他转回去，“现在，继续工作。”

过了会儿，桌子上再次响起一声轻响。

利威尔并不意外，这小子远比他自己以为的累多了。

感谢小士兵脑子里那些无处安放的细心，爱尔敏在睡着前，把还未整理的文件推到一边。

文件和桌上器皿全部安全，只是小士兵的脸可能砸得有点疼。

没关系，睡着的家伙并不在乎。

*

“喂。”

夜晚仍在协助批阅文件的爱尔敏立刻抬头，桌的另一边，兵士长一手托腮，灰蓝的瞳仁里，几分兴味一闪而过，“你成年了吗？”

爱尔敏是个随时服从命令的好士兵，他并不会质疑长官突然从工作中开小差，而是认真汇报，“还差三天。”

“那么算你成年了。”

桌子一声重响，一瓶啤酒，被兵士长稳稳握在手里，杵在文件旁，“该学会喝酒了。”

“可我们……”正在工作，爱尔敏在长官刀片样的眼神中把后半句话咽了下去。

“你是颗冉冉新星，将来要向高爬，”兵士长说，面不改色，“抓紧时间锻炼你的酒量是韩吉交给我的重要任务。”

爱尔敏几乎肯定兵士长在杜撰团长指令，在武力威慑面前，还是不要指出这一点比较好。

于是现在，他和利威尔兵士长远离了文件桌，坐在床边擦得锃亮的地板上，一人一瓶啤酒，身边摆着一堆等待开启的酒瓶。

爱尔敏头一遭感到大脑告罄。

作为104期士兵中，既不是刺头，也不是冒失鬼，更不是笨蛋的智囊，爱尔敏怎么也没想到陪长官胡闹这种事会发生在自己身上……难道是什么时候得罪了利威尔兵长？

阿诺德没有印象。

利威尔可是记得清清楚楚，两年前浪费的下午时光，撑得要命的胃，消耗过多的高档红茶，他不由分说打开爱尔敏的啤酒瓶。

于是，不明就里但乖乖陪喝酒的爱尔敏，在利威尔兵长的讲述中，了解了韩吉团长天南海北的第一手爆料。意识到不光要陪喝酒，还要陪说话这一事实，爱尔敏在说话的任务转移到自己身上时义不容辞地接下来。在这种气氛下，照顾兵士长并不广泛的兴趣，他只得托出艾伦的旧事，别担心，都是艾伦英勇保护他的幼年故事，不会影响那家伙的光辉形象。

与利威尔一起出席过数不清会议的爱尔敏，从兵士长倾听的姿势中判断出，利威尔对当前的话题很感兴趣，绝不是宣讲会上睁着眼睛打瞌睡的模样，那么话题继续，从幼年艾伦到青年艾伦……

“……所以，他射击的水平很不赖。”爱尔敏说，他紧紧捏着啤酒瓶，薄而白的脸颊上没什么颜色，哈，是喝酒不上头的天才，但眼角喝得红扑扑的，显得眼珠也湿漉漉的。

为什么会有人把酒喝得这么文静，这可是啤酒。利威尔有些郁闷，他虽然喜欢干净，却并不讨厌军营里偶尔能喝酒时士兵们的豪迈叫喊和胡乱酒品，当然了，指望阿诺德耍酒疯或怒吼是不现实的。

“你听着，你今天讲艾伦太多了，”兵士长断然不承认是因为自己的兴趣，“如果你再提一次那家伙的名字，你就要罚酒。”

“好。”并不觉得啤酒好喝，也没感到喝酒难受的爱尔敏，顺从地答应下来。从各种意义上，长官乐意放松，与能陪长官放松的机会都是难得的，他清楚这种回忆的日后分量，也清楚这种时刻最好别扫兴。

“啧，你怎么才长高这么点儿？”利威尔突然凑近，一双清明的眼睛近距离瞧着爱尔敏，轻声道，“给你和艾伦一起申请的蛋白粉，怎么那家伙长那么高，你才这么点？”

爱尔敏不打算生气，身高一米九的让和身高一米八的康尼很早就把打赌时的赌注换成了摸他头的权利，几天前艾伦欣然加入这一赌局。他陈述事实，“艾伦从小身体素质比我强，长得比我高一些也正常。”

“我想也是，”兵士长点点头，“所以你得喝上几口酒，你刚刚提了艾伦的名字。”

愣了几秒，爱尔敏意识到兵士长是真真切切打算捉弄他，面无表情灌完几口啤酒，爱尔敏攥紧酒瓶，“这样并不尽兴。”

“怎么？”

“兵长应该受同样的约束，”一对蓝眼睛亮闪闪的，“如果您提了艾伦的名字，您也要罚酒。”

利威尔眯起眼睛，认真瞧了瞧小士兵，似乎第一次把他从“太听话”和“是个呆子”的行列里踢出去，

“好啊。”长官答应。

……

一定是这段时间太累了。

这是利威尔第二天睁开眼睛，意识到自己和爱尔敏醉成一团，整齐码放了一地空酒瓶，靠床呼呼大睡，小家伙还把头枕在自己肚子上的第一反应。这念头立刻消失了，因为——

他的军装外套，袖口和衣兜处，被爱尔敏撒了半瓶酒。大概是昨晚睡着前撒上去的，已过了一整个晚上，早已干透，格外显眼。

“对不起！”满脸通红，又急又愧的小士兵仿佛缩短了一岁，“我帮您洗。”

“可以，但是来不及，”或许是爱尔敏紧张的样子实在太滑稽了，利威尔忘了生气，“给我。”

“什么？”

“啧，你的外套。”长官不耐烦地伸出手，“你又不会感冒，对吧？”

“我想是的。”

披上部下的军装外套，利威尔还算满意，爱尔敏在一群孩子里不算高，穿起来没那么奇怪。

爱尔敏穿着单衬衫来到食堂，艾伦老远向他招手。“你怎么回事?”耶格尔把他上上下下打量，“你身上什么味道？……你喝酒了？衣服也喝没了？！”

爱尔敏从好友慌乱到近乎崩溃的眼睛中意识到，艾伦以为他遭到了和伪装任务时同样的麻烦事，甚至在担忧他的清白与人身安全。“不，别多想，我确实喝酒了，但没出军营，阿嚏！也没做任务，只是把外套借给别人了。”

闻言，艾伦迅速搜寻食堂，目标快速锁定，天天碰面的直属上司身上满是端倪。

“你和利威尔兵长喝酒了？”

“是的……阿嚏！”

“天呐，你看起来快感冒了。”

“不，理论上不会，或许只是鼻子有些痒……阿嚏！”爱尔敏抬起一双疲倦的眼睛，“艾伦，借我你的外套。”

“不，”耶格尔很生气，“你瞒着我和直属上司偷偷喝酒。”

“没规定说我们两个不能一起喝酒。”

“但是，”耶格尔憋不出“但是”什么。

“好啦，别生气，”爱尔敏打着哈欠，“被他灌醉的机会我以后一定留给你，现在，借我外套吧？”

走向餐桌的希尔基斯坦后退两步，皱皱鼻子，瞪圆眼睛。

爱尔敏和艾伦一身酒气，爱尔敏披着艾伦的外套，艾伦穿着那件丑衬衫受冻，不远处，利威尔兵士长披着爱尔敏的外套。

“我错过了什么？”希尔基斯坦磕磕巴巴，“你们三个干什么了？”

“哦，你问他，”爱尔敏指了指耶格尔，“从一开始，这一切都是艾伦的错。”

“怎么可能是我的错啊！我什么也不知道，我怎么可能知道你们两个会偷偷一起喝酒——不，让，别这么看我……你误会了！”

The End


End file.
